Two Hearts
by andy1990
Summary: This story has Castanos' sister out for revenge for her brother's death. And Matt and C.J. realizing something about their own two hearts. Based on the 80's t.v. show.
1. Chapter 1

The table was set-up very nicely on the balcony, as usual C.J. had gone to great lengths in putting it all together with all of Matt' favorite things on the table ,the colors, very manly colors such as gold and green plates and napkins, and the silverware set out in a basket at the end of the table along with champagne glasses, the presents, aligned each side of the massive cake 3-D actually, which was in the shape of Texas, since this is where Matt was from, and at times knew he missed it more than he would let on. Chocolate on the inside of course with white butter cream icing on the outside, all trimmed out in green and gold frosting. C.J. had gotten everyone's attention to gather around the table for it was time to sing "Happy Birthday". What happened next stunned them all and could have killed any one of them had they been standing any closer to the cake. As they finished the last chorus, the cake exploded everywhere. Everyone ducked and some even dropped to the ground, thankfully cake and icing where the only things that went flying and not people. But the most troubling thing that appeared from the explosion out of the middle of the cake popped out what looked to be a **Human Heart!!!**

Matt went over to C.J. "Are you ok?" he asked her concern all over his face.

"I'll let you know as soon as my heart starts beating again." she had said in disbelief at what just happened.

"Who would do this?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you can believe I will find out." Matt said with determination and anger.

After canceling the party for that day obviously, Matt and C.J. went straight to work on who might have done this most wretched explosion.

After working on Baby for a while and going thru old files and trying to come up with who's M.O. this most sounded like, they kept coming up with the same man.

"You know I keep going thru this over and over and I keep coming up with the same man C.J." Matt said heading to the bar to poor himself another drink.

"Who?" she asked bewildered.

"Castanos" Matt said with anger in his voice.

"But he's been dead for a few years now." C.J. said with a questioning tone in her voice.

"But just maybe he has someone out there that is mad at me for what happened to him, like a close friend or family member". Matt said as he sipped his scotch.

"And obviously, whoever this person is, they are just as ruthless as he was." He said concern in his voice.

"That's what worries me, after all whoever did it, managed to get a human heart stuck in that cake, it does sound like Castanos' M.O." C.J. said fear creeping in her voice.

"I need you to get on Baby and dig into Castanos' family history and see who or what you can dig up." Matt said as he was heading toward the elevator.

"Ok, but where are you going?" C.J. asked

"I'm going to check in with Hoyt at the station and see what he has come up with and tell him our suspicions." He said matter of fact.

"Just be careful, if this is a relative this person could be even more crazy than Castanos." C.J. said full of concern.

"Always," winking at her as he got on the elevator.

Matt went down to the station but only to come up empty handed. Hoyt had the lab looking at the heart that exploded from the cake. Hoping to come up with some kind of DNA to point them in a direction, any direction of who could have done this. Matt told him of his suspicions and Hoyt thought a minute, and then agreed they needed to find out if there was any relatives out there that they were not aware of that might be out for revenge. Matt told Hoyt he had C.J. looking into it back at the office.

"You know, from what I heard about last time, Castanos took C.J. hostage to get to you, you might not want to let the lady to far out of your sight for the time being." Hoyt said directly.

"I know, she won't be trust me, I could see the fear creep across her face earlier when I told her I thought whoever did this was tied to Castanos." Matt said

"Ok, speaking of her I better get back to the office, she's there alone and it's getting late." Matt said heading towards the door.

Hoyt said he'd call if and when the lab found anything out. So Matt headed back to the office to see what if anything C.J. had dug up.

Matt came up the elevator and went into the office, he expected C.J. to be within eye's sight and she wasn't. He looked around and didn't see her. He did however see a manila envelope on the bar, it must have come while he was gone he had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the envelope and out came a photo of him and C.J. walking on the side walk in front of their office building with a red heart drawn around C.J.'s figure in the picture and a big red "X" drawn right thru it. He didn't like the looks of this at all and then he read the letter.

Mr. Houston,

You killed my brother when he jumped out of that hospital window, now I will kill her and hand you her _HEART_!!! Before _I KILL YOU_!!!. You won't know where, you won't know when, and you won't know how, but you both are going to _DIE_!!

After all the _Heart_ of a good woman lies within a man.

Cassandra

After reading this letter written obviously by another family lunatic Matt really started to freak out when C.J. was nowhere to be found. "C.J.!!!!" "Are you here!!!!??" He searched all over the offices and hers as well. No sign of her. Flashbacks of the day Castanos took her hostage flashed in his head. "Oh god please not again," he muttered to himself.

Just as he was about to pick up the phone and call Hoyt, in a total state of panic, the elevator doors opened.

"Hey, back already" C.J. asked not knowing what a heart attack she had just about given him.

"Where have you been? Why weren't you here when I got back?" he asked frustrated and concerned all at the same time.

"I went around the corner to the little deli to grab a sandwich, why what is wrong?" she asked now she was getting concerned because he never acted like that unless something had freaked him out.

" Nothings wrong now that your standing here in front of me." "Just please don't go anywhere or do anything unless you tell me first." walking over and hugging her in relief.

" Ummm, ok, care to tell me why?" Oh before I forget, there was an envelope that came for you while you were gone, I left it on the bar for you, did you see it?" she asked knowing full well something was up and it probably had to do with what was in the letter.

"Yea, I got it alright." he said

"Well was it anything to do with this case?" she asked figuring it did with that response he had just given to her about getting it in the first place

"Did you find anything out about the Castanos family while I was out?" he asked trying not to answer the question about what was in the envelope or why he wanted to know where she was or what she would be doing from now on.

"I did actually….. there is a sister named Cassandra who has been living in South America for the last several years, but no one really seems to know why, possibly drug trafficking is all I really could come up with.

Just then the phone rang it was Hoyt, wanting to let Matt know that the heart that exploded out of the cake was indeed a woman's human heart and now they were trying to work on the identity of the woman it had belonged to. Matt told Hoyt he needed to talk to him but asked him to come to the office, Hoyt agreed and said he was on his way.

Hoyt came into the office all fired up wanting to know why he had to come there.

"Shshhh" "C.J. is in her office." Matt said, not wanting her to hear what he had to say.

Matt showed Hoyt the picture and letter. "Geez, she's just as crazy as he was." he said in frustration.

"So C.J. doesn't know what was in the envelope I take it?" he asked.

"No, I have been able to avoid telling her so far" Matt said

I've got to figure out a way to get her out of here with out freaking her out anymore than I already have. I kind of flipped out on her earlier when I got back because she wasn't here, and all she had done was go around the corner to the deli but by then I had seen the letter and kind of let her have it for not being here. Matt said sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good luck with that, I don't know how your going to manage that, she's definitely not stupid, she probably already knows there is more to it and is just waiting for you to tell her what it is." Hoyt told him.

"Yes she does know there is more to "it", and she would like to know what "it" is. " C.J. said standing there with her hands on her hips.

"C.J.,… I … I, was trying to keep from worrying you." Matt said frowning.

"To late… already worried, especially when you freaked out earlier when all I did was go get a sandwich" C.J. said directly.

"So fess up what is in that envelope you don't want me to see." she asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"I have an idea…. why don't we stop by your house and you can pack a bag, enough for a few days and you can come to the ranch and stay with me, we can go riding and swimming, we haven't done that in a long time." he said almost begging her.

"Nice try Houston." " I'll make you a deal, you show me what's in the envelope and then maybe, I'll think about going to the ranch with you". she said with a little smirk, trying to lighten his mood knowing he was scared, which in turn scared her.

"The lady's gotcha there Houston." Hoyt said shaking his head.

"Okay…you win, and there will be no "Thinking" about going, you are going with me, even if I have to carry you over my shoulder kicking and screaming the whole way." Matt said half joking but mostly not.

Matt pulled out the envelope and showed the contents to C.J.

She knew Matt was watching her and didn't want to let on just how disturbing the photo and letter were.

"So we are dealing with a female Castanos, how lovely". she said in a very sarcastic tone.

"So this is why you were so freaked out earlier when I wasn't here, you were thinking Castanos all over again. "she said calmly.

"Yea I was. And boy I was never so glad to see anyone get off that elevator as I was you earlier today". he said shyly

She reached over and rubbed his arm. "We survived him, we'll survive her too. She said trying to reassure him.

"Well I can post a few men at the gate leading up to the ranch and then have a few here at the office as well, until we find her or she shows herself, whichever comes first." Hoyt said.

"That would be great Hoyt, we appreciate that" C.J. told him.

C.J. walked him over to the elevator as he left, then she turned to Matt, who was staring off, thinking how was he going to protect her when he really wasn't sure what he was up against. He could only pray Cassandra wasn't as bad as Castanos, but only time would tell.

"Sounds like Hoyt is going to do what he can to help protect us from her." C.J. pointed out trying to sound comforting.

"I know C.J., I just hope it's enough. If anything happened to you. well I just wouldn't be able to handle that." Matt said concern and worry in his voice.

"Like I said before we survived Castanos and he was probably the scariest psychopath I have ever come across, thus far in all the years we have been in this business, we will survive her too." C.J. said coming over to the bar where he was, rubbing his cheek.

"Ok, enough of this… it is what it is. Why don't we go get you packed up so you can get to the ranch with me." Matt said getting up off the bar stool he occupied.

"Sounds like a good idea, the weekend is here and we both could use a peaceful one out at the ranch." C.J. said smiling as she grabbed Matt's hand as they headed to the elevator to leave.

They headed to her house and they went in, he grabbing a seat on her couch as she packed an overnight back with everything she thought she may need for the weekend.

"Do you need to borrow my trailer, we can always hook up to the back of one of the trucks and use that instead." Matt said amusing himself.

"Hey watch it, we were suppose to be headed to the far east until I got run off the rode by Laurel and Hardy." she reminded him.

He just looked at her and laughed, she was done packing her bags for the weekend. So they headed off to the ranch. Hoping to have a relaxing weekend even though they both felt like sitting ducks.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up to the ranch and Matt helped C.J. with her bags, taking them to her usual guest room. C.J. had helped decorate the room in pink and purple years ago when he first bought the place. Matt had told her to do so because they had always spent so much time together, even as kids in Texas and he knew he wanted L.A. to be no different.

Once the bags were upstairs he had asked her if she wanted to go for a swim before he started to cook on the grill. C.J. liked that idea thinking a cool swim would be nice and relaxing . So she went upstairs to put her swimsuit on and Matt also went to put on his swim trunks.

Matt was already outside in the pool waiting for C.J. Thinking this is exactly what they needed to take their mind off of Cassandra. And oh boy was he right. He looked up and saw C.J. coming through the French doors leading from the house to the pool. She was wearing a two piece black swimsuit with gold trim. He couldn't help himself he commented on it.

"Wow….you look great." he said before he could stop himself.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she said smiling, as she was thinking he definitely had a chest to die for, but kept that observation to herself.

Matt watched her as she laid her towel on one of the tables and followed her sleek slender body all the way to the diving board, where she went and dove off that diving board in pure form. She came up from the water smoothing her hair back and wiping the water out of her face.

"That felt good." she said looking over at him where he stood holding on to the side of the pool, heart pounding so loudly it was hard to hear anything else.

"Race ya, loser does dinner dishes." Matt said grinning as if he just knew he'd win.

"Your on, hope you can keep your trunks up." C.J. said grinning back, as they both made their way towards the end of the pool.

They took off and true to form, C.J. beat him and beat him by a long shot as well..

"Yes!!!" ha-ha!!!", she laughed, as he came over to her where she was in the pool.

"Pretty good race Ms. Parsons, too bad the winner gets dunked!!" He said as he pushed her under water laughing.

"Houston!, Your going to pay for that!" she said when she came up for air.

It was on after that, she took off in the pool after him and when she caught him she tried to dunk him, but he was to strong for her and she wound up in his arms. They stood there in each others embrace . As they stood there the radio started playing one of her favorite love songs, "Endless Love". That song seemed to make the tranz they seemed to be in more intense and she knew it. She broke the tranz by pulling down his swim trunks. Matt was so surprised by this he crouched down to pull them back up as she swam away laughing uncontrollably the whole time.

They got out of the pool and went over to where the grill was. C.J. kept a close eye on him until she knew he was preoccupied with grilling for fear he was going to pay her back for pulling down his swim trunks.

"Steaks are done…and btw you will pay for that, you won't know when…you won't know how….but you will pay." Matt said teasingly as she looked back sheepishly.

"Keep it up hot shot, you already have to do dishes." she said taking her plate from him in a kind of seductive manner.

The rest of dinner was spent on the patio terrace enjoying each others company. As it was getting dark they decided to go inside. Matt went into the kitchen to start on the dishes and C.J. followed down behind him helping him with them.

"Hey, what are you doing? The dishes are my job tonight." He asked her.

"Houston did you really think I was going to make you do them by yourself? She asked.

"You won the race fair and square." Matt said as he was washing a dish and taking a salad bowl from her.

"Tell you what, you go make us a couple of drinks and find a movie for us and I'll be in there in a few minutes." he said smiling.

"Ok,sounds good." she said thoughtfully.

Matt finished the dishes and C.J. was already nestled up on the couch with a quilt. He made his way over to the couch and snuggled up beside her as she handed him his drink.

"I'm glad we came out here, I think this was good for both of us." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Me too." Matt said putting his arm around her leaning over kissing her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they got up early to watch the sun rise over the horizon. C.J. loved to watch it and Matt loved watching her watch it.

"This is one sight I never get tired of." she told him looking out into the open land from a top her horse.

"Me either,definitely a sight to behold." he told her smiling, thinking she looked more and more beautiful to him everyday, and also was a smile in which she thought maybe he meant more than just the sun rise.

They headed back to the ranch after a they had gotten back and handed the horses off to one of the ranch hands Matt looked at C.J. and told her that was fancy riding. She told him she hadn't ridden like that in forever and was just taking advantage of it because she loved it and didn't know when the chance would come again.

"C.J. darling you know you can come out here anytime you like and ride." Matt said wondering why she was starting to get distant.

"I know but you have your own life, I don't think your girlfriends would appreciate me showing up at the drop of a hat." C.J. said as they were walking back into the house.

"Hey don't you worry about any of that, if anyone of them has a problem with you coming here,then they are the one that doesn't need to be here." He told her still wondering why she had even made such a statement.

"Your sweet." she said kissing his cheek.

"Has something been said that offended you or made you feel uncomfortable by anyone?" he asked her directly.

"Oh no, you know how it goes,just sometimes I'll get looks,that's all. It's more or less what I get when anyone I go out with doesn't understand our relationship." C.J. told him

"Well anyone that can't understand us, that's just to darn bad and that's their problem not ours, what we have is very special and no one no matter how hard they try will ever interfere with that, if you think about it a lot of married couples haven't known each other as long as we have or get along as well as we do either." He told her hugging her trying to reassure her that he wanted her there and no one else.

"Yea we are very blessed aren't we." C.J. said

"Yes we are, and we don't ever need to forget that. "He told her lovingly.

They were met with Hoyt as they made their way back into the house.

"Hey, what's going on? Any news on Cassandra? Matt asked with C.J. looking on.

"Actually yes,we've had an informant tell us about a shipment of drugs due in tomorrow and it is rumored to be Cassandra's shipment." Hoyt told them.

"Well makes since,the docks will be pretty quiet with it being a Sunday." Matt said sipping his scotch.

"So are there anymore shipments due in that have her name on them that you are aware of?" C.J. asked directly

"No, not anytime soon at least." Hoyt told them.

"So it stands to reason,if she is going to make a move on either of us it will be within the next couple of days?" C.J. said looking at Hoyt then to Matt.

"That's our suspicions,yes." Hoyt told her.

"Well,then we just need to get her before she gets us." Matt said.

"I think we need to meet her head on tomorrow, is what I think. Matt said

"Do you think that's wise Houston,we still don't know what we are up against with her, all though we do have a pretty good idea. C.J. asked concerned.

"C.J. I am tired of playing sitting duck as far as she is concerned, we need to take care of this and it sounds like tomorrow is going to be our best chance." Matt said temper flaring up in his voice.

"Well we can all go together but you need to let the police handle this Houston." Hoyt told him.

"Ok, just as long as she doesn't pull any funny business,if she does all bets are off, and you know what I mean… if she even looks like she's coming after C.J. that's it…. _I will take her out if I have too_.." Matt said firmly.

"Ok Houston, just calm down,we'll be here around 1o'clock tomorrow,the shipment is suppose to arrive at 3o'clock. Hoyt told them.

"Alright sounds good." Matt said as he and C.J. walked Hoyt out.

"Alright, well it sounds like Cassandra will be taken care of tomorrow." Matt said as he walked C.J. and himself over to the couch.

"I hope your right Houston, from that picture and letter she left, she seems just as bad if not worse than Castanos. C.J. said as she took her glass from Matt.

"You don't worry about a thing, everything is going to be just 'll go down to the docks tomorrow with Hoyt and his crew and hopefully she'll be arrested without insident." Matt said only half believing what he was saying.

The next few hours they spent snuggled up on the couch in each others arms, watching another old movie, not wanting to think about the next day in case anything were to go wrong. After the movie was over they walked upstairs together. Matt stopped at her doorway,being the bedroom they came to first.

"Goodnight..see you in the morning." he said as he brushed her hair out of her face and then kissing her on the lips.

"Goodnight." she said smiling at him after that blissful kiss, and then walked in her room and shut the door.

Matt walked on down to his room and went in and shut the door,laying on the bed thinking what a wonderful time he had spent with C.J.,especially after that kiss just then. He had a hard time going to sleep that night constantly going from praying everything went right the next day to thinking how much he would love to move his and C.J.'s relationship to the next level , wondering if she would want the same thing. Thinking in the end that he would just go for it when this whole Cassandra thing was all over, he finally fell asleep.

C.J. had also climbed in her bed but sleeping was not easy for her either. She also had the same thoughts that Matt had, hoping that everything would go as planned with Cassandra the next day and then moving on to more pleasant thoughts of how she had enjoyed the weekend they had just spent together to that unforgettable and most enjoyable last kiss. She finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and hope in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Matt and C.j met up in the hallway.

"How'd you sleep?" Matt asked wondering if she had the thoughts that he had had about the two of them.

"Very well." she said smiling back at him as they made their way down stairs.

"I'll make some coffee,want me to grab your two raw eggs for you?" she asked him making a face as if that were the grossest thing ever. Which she had gotten the raw eggs for him many times, but for some reason she could never bring herself to get use to the fact that he actually liked them.

"Sure thanks." as he laughed at her watching him swallow them whole from his glass.

"After all these years I still can't get use to the fact that you actually eat those, gross! She said firmly.

"C.J. darling..they are good for you and help build strength and stamina." He said giving her a big ole grin.

"Okay,Houston….if you say so..but it's still gross." she told him shaking her head.

For the rest of the afternoon they hung out at the ranch just walking around outside and checking on the horses and dogs, enjoying being together like they always had, and pretty much just waiting for Hoyt to show up so they could go and try and get Cassandra out of their lives once and for all.

1o'clock finally came and Hoyt was right on time. Matt and C.J. saw him pull up and met him at the squad car.

"Well, lets get this show on the road." Matt said wanting to get this over with and have Cassandra in custody.

"You know you don't have to go,we can take care of her." Hoyt said directly.

"Nooo, I want to go and see for myself that she is aprehened and locked up for a very long time. Matt said as C.J. looked on in agreement.

"Alright then, let's go." Hoyt told them.

They made their way down to the docks and got out of the squad car looking around to see what if anything or anyone they could see. It was earily quiet Matt had thought as they all went towards the warehouse to get a better look to see if anyone was inside. They figured someone may be in there because the ship they were expecting supposedly at 3o'clock was already dockside.

"Well I guess our informant was either wrong or informed incorrectly about the shipment. I wonder how long the ship has been here." Hoyt said sternly.

"Long enough." a voice from behind them said.

They all turned to see who had said that and could not believe their stood a woman with a couple of very large, armed, and very dangerous looking goons.

"You must be Cassandra." Matt said looking at her not impressed with what he was seeing.

"And you must be Mr. Houston." Cassandra said looking at him with a tigerous tone in her voice.

"Cassandra you need to advise your goons to put their weapons down,your under arrest." Hoyt told her firmly.

" I really don't think your in any position to make demands, Lt. Hoyt." Cassandra told him obviously having had done her homework because she knew who he was as well.

"Look, Cassandra you need to just have your goons throw down their weapons, it would make this a lot easier on everyone involved." Hoyt said firmly.

"Yes,Lt. Hoyt,maybe it would make things easier for you..but not for me." "You see, I came here to take my revenge on for killing my brother years ago." "By using _her_!!!!! She said looking back and pointing directly at C.J.

"Take her into the warehouse!" she ordered one of her men.

The man grabbed C.J. by the arm rather roughly and dragged her off into the warehouse while Matt and Hoyt stood there looking on helplessly, with guns drawn on them there wasn't a whole lot they could do.

"Let her go,she had nothing to do with Castanos' death,that was all me." Matt told her in a voice of fury he didn't even know he had in him.

"You,see Mr. Houston..that is not possible because for you to pay..she must _die_!!!" Cassandra told him with definity in her voice. C.J. looking at both of them back and forth with fear all over her face that pulled at Matt's heartstrings.

"If you hurt one hair on her head,so help me..you will _die,_not her!!!" Matt had told her with more anger and determination in his voice than ever before.

"Promises, Promises,Mr. Houston." Cassandra told him as she ordered the remaining thug to take Houston and Hoyt into the warehouse,with Cassandra following close behind with a gun in her hand pointed at the back of their heads as well.

When Matt and Hoyt got into the warehouse there was no sign of the other thug or C.J.,which of course didn't make Matt happy at all.

"Where is C.J.!!?" Matt had fury taking over his whole body.

"Well,obviously..not here." she said with as much sarcasm as an alley cat.

By this time Cassandra had both her thugs tieing Matt and Hoyt to chairs in the middle of the warehouse,which surprisingly had very little in it.

"You see, Mr. Houston.. My plans for you and Ms. Parsons went a little arie but alas, you both will still die..just not as I had originally planned." she said as her and her goons started heading out of the building.

Hoyt and Matt just looked at her as they walked away trying to free themselves from the ropes that entangled both their hands. Neither could speak either because of the duct tape across their mouths.


	7. Chapter 7

**Within minutes both men heard an explosion, which sounded like it came within the warehouse somewhere. Both men worked as hard as they could to free themselves from the confines of their ropes. Another minute later....another explosion, that one sounded closer than the one before. Panic started creeping across both their faces because not only had they heard the two explosions but now the warehouse was filling with smoke, when this begin to happen the obvious set in for both of them…the warehouse was on fire!! **

**They finally got free from the ropes. "Let's get out of here!!". Hoyt told Matt.**

"**I have to find C.J. first, she's probably trapped in here somewhere." Matt told Hoyt trying to run in the other direction.**

"**Come on, you can't even see in here". Hoyt yelled out to Matt.**

"**I have to find her..**_**C.J.!!! **_**he started to call her name but the smoke was to thick, they started gagging and coughing.**

**The two finally came to a doorway and got out of the burning warehouse.**

"**Oh my god Hoyt, what am I gonna do, she has to be in there. I have to try and go back. Matt said headed back towards the door.**

"**No, you don't." Hoyt said knocking Matt out with his gun on the back of the head.**

**Back on the other side of the warehouse C.J. was herself struggling to get out of her predicament as well. She also was tide to a chair and gagged. The smoke had made its way to the part of the warehouse where she had been tied up. Just as she thought she was ready to panic, she got free. Thank god, she told herself.**

**C.J. started calling for Houston but no answer after calling for him repeatedly. She could only pray he got out. Just then as it was almost pitch black with smoke, to where nothing was viseable a hand reached for her, she took it, not sure who's hand it was, but felt sure it was a kind hand ,because it seemed to be guiding her towards a doorway to the outside.**

**C.J. made it outside gagging and coughing all the way out. When she was able to see who had helped her out of the warehouse it was..Uncle Roy. She was never so glad to see him in all her life she told him. as she hugged him.**

"**We have to find Houston, I don't think he's out yet." she told him, frustrated and panic creeping into her voice.**

"**We have to get out of here, he's a big boy, he'll be ok." Roy told her guiding her to his car.**

"**But, I really want to make sure he's ok." she told him more firmly.**

"**Look, I need to get you out of here before Cassandra realizes you didn't die in that explosion." Roy told her more or less shoving her into the car.**

"**Besides that, Matlock would have my head on a platter if he knew I let you go back in there and didn't get you to safety. Roy told her firmly.**

**Matt lay on the bed stirring, calling C.J.'s name as he was waking up. Remembering he needed to find her he jumped up and realized he was in an unfamiliar place. He looked over and saw Hoyt sitting by him in a chair on the phone. Hoyt realizing Houston was waking up, told the person on the other end he had to go and hung up the phone.**

"**Where the hell are we, and what the hell is going on?" Matt asked wanting answers and fast.**

"**Your in a safe and secure location, I brought you here so that Cassandra will think you died in that explosion. We had to do something, you could have died in that explosion." Hoyt told him.**

"**Ok, so where is C.J.,where have you got her?" Matt asked wanting to know where his best friend was.**

"**Houston….we don't have word on her….we don't think she made it out of the warehouse." Hoyt said fearing the response he was going to get.**

"**What the hell do you mean, you don't **_**think**_**? Matt asked full of anger now at the thought of what Hoyt may be leading too.**

"**We can't confirm or deny she got out….but with the building in ruins now,the department is going to send in cadaver dogs to search…for her." Hoyt told him hesitantly but firmly.**

"**What the hell are you saying Hoyt? You think she's….**_**dead? **_**Matt asked him full of anguish and pain.**

"**Houston….you may have to face that possibility." Hoyt told him.**

"**No!!!!!..NEVER!!!.. I would know, I'd feel it, we've been best friends since we were kids, I'd know. If she were…. no longer living." Matt said not wavering one bit**


	8. Chapter 8

As they drove along the interstate C.J. asked Roy where they were going.

"We are going somewhere to keep you safe, until Cassandra is caught." Roy told her.

They pulled up to a cheesey little motel. C.J. didn't like the looks of it but went in the room anyway. Warn out after the day she and the others had just had, she sat on the bed wiping the hair from her face.

"When do you think you will hear something on Houston?" C.J. asked concerned about how he had faired in the explosion.

"We have already heard,when I was on the phone earlier I was talking to Hoyt. I just wanted to wait to tell you what he said,to get you here, out of harms way. It's what Matlock would have wanted." He told her

"What do you mean,"would have wanted"? "Why all of a sudden are you reffereing to him in the past tense?" Not at all liking the way Roy was referencing her best friend.

"Matt isn't accounted for yet." Roy told her.

"We don't know that he made it out of the warehouse. Hoyt said they are getting ready to send in cadaver dogs because the place is in ruins now and if he's there…they'll know." Roy told her hesitantly.

"**No… I won't believe it, he's not in there**. He got out. He's been in worse jams before. Besides I'd know,he's been my best friend all my life. I would know if he were…no longer with us."she said fury and tears coming into her eyes.

Matt was even more furious and worried now. Especially since Hoyt was talking in the direction he had been talking in. He knew he had to come up with a way to get out of there and find C.J. himself. His gut telling him she wasn't gone and that he had to find her and prove it…..especially to himself. As he sat there pondering how he was going to get a way from Hoyt, Hoyt's cell phone rang. Matt couldn't tell very well from his end who was on the phone,but thought maybe it was another officer. When Hoyt got off the phone he looked at Matt and proceeded to tell him what had been said.

"Well,there is good news and bad news..sort of." Hoyt told him.

"Well don't just stand there..what is it?" Matt asked full of aggrivation at not knowing what was going on with C.J.

"Cassandra is already on the move, I guess with the explosion she figured she better get out of dodge now,while she could. I am assuming she thought we would be to preoccupied to notice her movement…wrong. I have a few men tailing her now,and as soon as she is aprended,they are going to call." Hoyt told Matt which was pleasing as long as she did indeed get apprehended.

"Soo,what's the not so good news?' "And please don't say it's about C.J." Matt said worrying what he was going to be told about her.

"The bad news is we have no word on her yet,the good news is we have..no word on her yet." Hoyt said firmly.

"Okay…well that's better than the alternative, without a doubt." Matt told Hoyt.

"So how'd you find out Cassandra was on the move,so quickly? Matt asked Hoyt.

"The informant we used before called in a tip..as far as I know." Hoyt told him.

"I wish they'd hurry up and get her so I could out of here and look for C.J. myself." Matt said

"I know you do. But we are so close to getting Cassandra,it would be stupid for you to get out there and show yourself…especially since she thinks she's killed you. You get out there now and she's liable to go underground and then that would take forever to bring her back out again to face justice." Hoyt told Matt praying he could talk Matt into staying put a little while longer.

"My head knows your right,but my heart…..well that says something completely different." Matt said his voice trailing off thinking of her out there,possibly hurt..or god for bid…_worse._

Back at the cheesey motel Roy was on the phone,being very careful not to let C.J. know who he was talking too. When he had gotten off the phone he turned to C.J. to tell her what was going on thus far.

"Well,we have good new and bad news..sort of." He said.

"The good news is Cassandra is already making her move to get out of dodge and as soon as the car she is riding in gets to it's destination, the police are going to get her,so hopefully it will be just a matter of time now. The other.. not so good news is there is still no word on Matlock .But that can be considered a good thing too." Roy said hoping she'd buy what he had said.

"True, I just wish I could get out of here and go help with the search." C.J. said more concerned than ever for her best friend.

"Well, for right this minute you can't,we've kept you safe and Matlock would kill me if I let anything happen to you. Besides from what I am being told,she's going down very soon and this will all be over." Roy said hoping to calm her some.

" I know your right, I just need to find out about Houston that's all." C.J. said holding back tears.

About another hour had passed and Hoyt's phone rang. Hoyt did some talking and seemed very pleased with what he was being told,Matt thought by seeing the expressions on his face. A few more minutes passed and Hoyt hung up.

"That was the station..Cassandra was taken into custody without incident a little while ago. And the informant seems to think he knows what happened to C.J. ,we need to get to your office and meet him there." Hoyt told him grabbing his jacket heading out the door.

Well,let's get a move on,hopefully he can lead us to her and this whole damn nightmare can be over." Matt said while praying the whole time the informant had good news about her.

Back at the cheese motel, Roy had gotten a call on his phone. Still being careful not to let C.J. know who he was talking to,he smiled at her as he was talking. She took this as a good sign and prayed she was right.

Well?" C.J. asked as Roy was hanging up from his caller.

"They have Cassandra,they took in her about a half hour ago..and.. This informant seems to have information on Matlock,we have to go meet him at the office right now." Roy said grabbing his coat as they walked out the door.

"Ohh I hope he can lead us to him,this not knowing is killing me." C.J. said praying for good news about Houston.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

Both vehicles sped up the L.A. interstate to the downtown penthouse office building. They almost met in the parking garage but Uncle Roy went up to the second floor and overted that near mishap. You see,to keep Matt and C.J. safe and out of harms way,Hoyt and Roy had put the whole plan in action for Matt and C.J. not to know what had happened to the other one, by leading each one to believe that the other may not have made it out alive,they'd hoped to buy some time to get Cassandra with her guard down,in hopes she would think they had both perished in the explosion. Well low and behold it worked and now the two men were setting these two up, for what hopefully would be an unforgettable reunion.

Hoyt and Matt went into the office. Noone was there. Hoyt told Matt he'd left paperwork in the car by accident and needed it,so he would be right back.

Hoyt almost met up with Roy and C.J. in the downstairs lobby. But he had seen them first and made a b-line for the coat closet. Roy told C.J. he'd forgotten something back at the car and that she needed to go on up and he'd be there in a minute. She agreed and got into the elevator headed to the penthouse.

As the elevator door shut Hoyt came out of the closet.

"I sure hope they forgive us for this once they figure it out." Hoyt told Roy.

"They are going to be so glad to see each other,you never know what could happen tonight. But I seriously doubt they will be giving anyone but each other a second thought." Roy told Hoyt with a grin creeping across his face.

Matt was in the office and had poured himself a drink,getting more anxious by the moment waiting for this informant to show up with information about C.J. Just as frustration was about to consume him he heard the elevator.

"Hello,is anyone here?" C.J. called out.

Matt heard her and came flying around the corner. They stood for a second not believing what they were seeing. They were both okay and right in front of each other. They ran to each other Matt lifiting C.J. off the ground and happily swinging her around in relief and excitement that she was o.k.

"They told me…I knew it couldn't be true, I would have known, we have been together way to long not to know". She said tears streaming down her face as he held her face in his hands.

"I know….they tried to tell me the same thing, I knew you were ok,I'd have felt it I know I would have." He told her now tears streaming down his face.

Neither could hold back all the emotions and feelings they had been feeling for quite some time, they began kissing..and this time…didn't stop. They made their way up to the loft and he laid her on the bed, kissing her and caressing her body from her face to her long slender legs and thighs. Matt slid his hand under the rayon blouse she was wearing and caressed her bare skin, breast pulsating as he did this and her taking him in, every breathe more consumed with his scent and presence than ever before. And somewhere in the background they heard C.J.'s favorite song playing,"Endless Love." The lyrics _two hearts, two hearts that beat as one_, _our lives have just begun. _Both knowing that their _lives had really just begun._

.


End file.
